Pinku! ReitaxKai and RukixAoi Yaoi
by Sk Sayuri
Summary: WARNING: This fic is strictly 'gay porn'. Things get heated up between Reita and Kai, and pink fuzzy handcuffs are put to good use!
1. Chapter 1: Pinku!

**Title:** Pinku!

**Band/**Pairing: The Gazette, ReitaxKai and RukixAoi

**Rating:** NC-17 and MA

**Warning:** A lot of cuteness and a lot of Smut

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the members, owners, media or the franchise. The plot is the property of the author. Copyright.

**Comment:** Even thou The Gazette is a Japanese Rock band, it's kinda challenging for me to write about them cuz I actually dunno them. I wish I did. But then I'd have to learn Japanese. I chose Reita and Kai in a pairing cuz Kai is extremely adorable and Reita….well he's like the man in the relationship, where he thirsts for his love for Kai. When I write stories about Kai I always make him have my personality. In which he's cheerful, happy, sweet, nice and shy. I actually wanted to include some icing in this story but it would sound too much like my friends story. But it's still awesome. BTW THIS IS GAY PORN! IF UR NOT COMFORTABLE WITH GAY LOVE, THEN DON'T READ THIS!

**Summary:** After the live the members have many activities to enjoy.

Fans scream as the so-called band, The Gazette, comes off stage. Reita is wearing his Cassis outfit from the video. Reita entered the dressing room to find Aoi and Ruki secretly making out in a small corner of the room. Reita rolls his eyes and takes of his black cardigan and throws it on the couch.

"Yo" Reita called out to the lovers in the corner making out. Neither of the lovers answered, Ruki's lips glided from his lovers' lips to his collarbone.

"MMMMMMM" goes Ruki's throat as he nibbled and kissed Aoi's collarbone. Aoi moaned softly as the vocalist lips caressed his neck.

"I love you Taka" Aoi said as he closed his eyes. Ruki only preferred his lover to call him by his real name. Reita stood there silently waiting for their response.

Ruki slowly unzipped Aoi's pants and dug his hands in and pressed his soft lips onto Aoi's lips. To Aoi's surprise he moaned loudly and dug his hands into the vocalists blond hair.

Reita coughed loudly to get their attention. Ruki and Aoi quickly broke apart and wiped their mouths. Both of them were blushing.

"So, you too are a 'thing' now, huh?" Reita asked them both

"So, What are you gonna do about it? Tell the media? I doubt they'll even care" Ruki asked

"hehe not really" Reita said. Then Kai came skipping in, in a happy mood.

"So what did you think about the show"

"It was fun as hell, we were amazing out there" Reita said as he put his muscular arm around Kai's neck.

"But in here was a hole different story" Reita muttered to Kai quietly

"Oh about what?" Kai said cutely

"Shut up, Reita" Ruki yelled at Reita.

"ohhhh tell me, tell me!" Kai begged Reita to tell him what happened.

Reita quietly whispered in his ear and soon there was a huge blush across his face.

"Oh they did?" Kai asked and Reita nodded.

Ruki made a growling sound like a dog.

Kai went to the fridge to get some ice cream.

"Rei-chan you want some ice-cream?"

"Sure" Reita responded as he sat on the leather couch.

Kai handed him an ice-cream cone and sat closely to Reita.

"Thanks" Reita said as he put his arm around Kai once again.

"But I'd like to lick some of it off of you" Reita said as he whispered in Kai's ear and kisses his cheek.

Kai blushed and starts to lick his ice cream and Reita does the same.

"Yum, that was good!" Reita said as he finished his ice cream and slowly looks over at Kai still finishing his.

Reita just stared in awe at Kai licking his ice cream. _OMG_Reita thought to himself. Suddenly Reita's pants got tighter and tighter. He could see hearts all around Kai as he enjoyed his ice cream.

Aoi and Ruki were cuddling in the same back corner.

Kai finished his ice-cream cone. And looked and Reita who has looking at him still in awe.

"What's wrong?" Kai said smiling

"Oh nothing, you're just so cute" Reita leaned over so that their noses met. Kai blushed. Reita slowly pressed his soft warm lips onto Kai's. Kai let out a cute little moan and soon they were making out the couch.

Ruki and Aoi walked hand in to the door. "Oh, it looks like we found another couple" Aoi said smiling as he opened the door and lead Ruki into a private room.

A soft moan came from Reita's mouth. He loved the taste of his lover underneath him. Reita ran his tongue against Kai's lips asking for an entrance. And he roamed Kai's mouth with his tongue. Reita put one hand on Kai's collarbone and the free hand started to unbutton Kai's shirt and unzip his pants. Kai's arms went around Reita's neck and he started to unravel Reita's noseband. Reita stopped kissing Kai and dove into his collarbone, kissing it. As soon as he undone Kai's pants and shirt his hands caressed every part of Kai he could feel. Kai moaned at the touch of Reita's warm hands on his chest.

"Every moment we're together, you make me want you even more" Reita said as he whispered into Kai's ear.

"I love you Kai" and before Kai could respond Reita kissed his chest all the way down to his belly button. Kai moaned a little and he helped his lover out of his clothes.

Soon they were both in nothing but boxers.

Kai could hear his own heart beating in his ears. Reita slowly pulled down Kai's boxers. He kissed Kai's length and began to rub it. Kai moaned like Reita never heard him moan before.

Ruki locked the door behind him and pushed his lover onto the bed

Ruki's eyes glared into Aoi like a hungry tiger about to attack its prey.

"Tonight, I am gonna make you mine" Ruki said as he crawled onto Aoi as well as removing his clothes.

Ruki placed little kisses on Aoi's chest and on his collarbone. Aoi moaned as Ruki caressed every part of him.

Ruki looked into Aoi's eyes and smirked and hand cuffed Aoi's hands to the bed frame with pink fluffy handcuffs.

Aoi wasn't taken by surprise, he suspected it, he knew that he was going to be treated well. Aoi thanked god for this moment.

Ruki kissed Aoi with an extreme amount of desire and passion. Aoi couldn't help but kiss him back. Ruki knew what he wanted. Aoi wanted much more than kissing. Ruki dug his semi-cold hands into his boxers. Aoi gasped at the feel of Ruki's cold hands on his length.

Aoi bit his bottom lip hard, saving the moans for later. He absolutely loved the feeling of Ruki touching him. Nothing could ever be better than this moment. Well possibly the major event that was coming up.

"Your body feels so good" Ruki said as he moaned and gently bit Aoi's collar bone. Aoi let out a soft moan.

"Your touch is like a drug to me" Aoi said as he gasped a little for some air.

"MMMM" Ruki moaned as he went downward on Aoi's body. He removed Aoi's boxers and began licking his length.

Aoi knew that this was the best time for the moans to come out. Aoi moaned and moaned as Ruki caressed his length with his tongue.

Kai moaned loudly as Reita gently sucked on his length. Kai gripped the leather couch. Soon Kai's length was getting bigger and bigger but Reita kept going. A little bit of Kai's pre-come started to come out. Reita secretly loved it. He licked his lips and kissed Kai. Kai draped his arms around Reita's neck as they began making out. Kai dug his fingers into Reita's punk hair. They both savored the taste of each other.

Uruha walked through the hallways toward to dressing room. He stuck his ear against the door. His eyes widened at the sound of Reita and Kai moaning. He decided not going inside on account of what was going on inside. Then Uruha suddenly heard loud moans coming from the next door across from him. He thought it was Ruki and Aoi enjoying their time together. But Uruha went along walking in the halls minding his own business. After all he did have his alcohol.

Then Uruha turned a corner and suddenly a fan girl glomped him. "I love you Uruha"

"Hey is there a problem here" a security guard said eying the fan girl

"No no, it's fine, I'll take care of her. I was just about to have a smoke" Uruha said with a smile.

"What do you mean 'I'll take care of her'?" said the fan girl. "Oh, I meant nothing by that". Uruha smirked and walked forward with the crazy fan girl in his hands.

From inside Reita and Kai kept moaning a little between their kisses. "I love you, Rei-chan" Kai between a kiss. Reita moaned and he wanted more and more of Kai.

"I want ….you….. to do …. Something …for me…. my dear." Reita said out of breath

"W-what is …it …. Rei-chan" Kai said has he blushed red. He was red the whole time because he wasn't quite used to this kind of action yet.

"Please…. Suck me" Reita begged

"What?" Kai blushed even more.

"Just think of it as a lollipop that never goes away when you lick it." Reita had the biggest smirk any one could ever have. Though he tried not to look creepy.

"Oh, ok" Kai said and nodded.

Soon enough Kai was on top of Reita sucking his length. Reita loved every moment of it. Moaning as Kai sucked on him.

Reita dug his hands into Kai's hair. They both moaned. Kai didn't know that he was giving him a blowjob. And suddenly Reita moans very loud.

"OMG, KAI!" Reita said gasping for air.

"What?" Kai said as he kissed Reita and smiled "Am I too good?"

"mmm your fantastic", "but now it's time for my favorite part" Reita said as he gently switched places with Kai.

Kai knew what was gonna happen next. So he wrapped his arms around Reita's neck. Reita gently entered Kai with a loving push of his length, which was now going to swell up in side his loving Kai. Kai moaned loudly. Reita thrusted in and out of Kai.

"Your … right…..this … is…also my …..favorite ….part" Kai said gasping for air while he bounced up and down.

Pleasure raced through each of them and their hearts raced faster.

Aoi moaned loud as Ruki continued to suck on his length.

"Taka" Aoi said panting. Ruki moaned. A little cum started to come out.

"Aoi-chan you're too fast." Ruki said as his lips came crashing into Aoi's with intense heat and passion. Their tongues fought in each other's mouths, but soon Ruki won the battle and caressed Aoi's tongue with his own.

They both moaned. Ruki's length was already throbbing from the sounds coming from his lover. Ruki loved the taste of Aoi, he looked like he was a vampire preying on a human. Ruki moaned as his length rubbed Aoi's entrance.

"Mmm, you taste sooo good" Ruki said as he licked his lips and entered him at a slow pace. Aoi moaned as he felt the rush of pleasure running through his body.

"Ugggh… Aoi…."

"Takkkaa" Aoi helped him thrust in and out of him

They both moaned and made love to each other.

"Ughh…. Aoi….. I … can't… hold it… in… any … longer" Ruki said as he thrusted into his lover

"Then… don't….I …. love…. you…" Aoi said as he enjoyed the intense pleasure coming from his lover on top of him.

Soon enough Aoi felt his little Taka's cum flowing into him. He loved every moment of it and wished it wouldn't stop. Ruki stopped and fell right beside Aoi. Luckily Ruki found the strength to unlock the pink handcuffs that were keeping Aoi captive.

Aoi's hands fell and wrapped around Ruki, pulling him closer and closer to him. Aoi's lips caressed Ruki's neck as they cuddled.

"Thank you, for tonight. I loved it" Aoi said as he kept on caressing his lovers neck.

Ruki moaned "You're welcome"

"Ugghhh, I love you Kai…" Reita said as his lover rode him hard and fast.

Both of the lovers held each other's hands as they made love to each other

"Omg … Kai…"

"What….. ohhhh…." Kai said as he felt Reita's large length swell up inside him.

Reita moaned as the pleasure bounced around in his body. Soon enough Kai and Reita were covered in sweat. They both loved it.

After so much bouncing around, Reita spilled his warm cum inside of him. They both moaned. Kai moans extremely loud because he hadn't felt Reita's cum in side him in a long time. They both held each other while Reita finished. Kai's cum spilled out of his length as well.

"Oh! some ….one is… gonna … have to … clean that…" Reita said as he smiled and kissed Kai with sweetness. Reita pulled out of Kai.

"That was …..great" Kai said as his heart slowed from the excitement.

Reita nibbled on Kai's neck for a while and Kai rummaged in Reita's hair, which was now a mess.

"You look so cute with your hair like this." Kai smiled.

"hehe, I know, how about we clean each other. Since we are already a mess" Reita said as he stood up and helped Kai up.

"I'm a little dizzy" Kai said as Reita quickly sanitized the couch.

"That's normal" Reita said as he finished cleaning up and wrapping a towel around him. He walked up to Kai and wrapped a towel around the bottom half of his lover.

"mmmm, don't worry about getting there" Reita said as he smirked and kissed Kai's neck from behind. "I'll escort you to the shower, my love"

"alrighty" Kai said with a smile

So Kai took his lovers hand and Reita led him to the shower.

As they walked into the shower their towels slid off and Reita closed the door behind them.

"Are you feeling better … My love" Reita said as he kissed Kai's neck

"Mmmm, yeah" Kai said as he turned on the hot water and warm water sprayed down on the two lovers.

"No matter how many times I say this, Kai, but I really love you" Reita said as he began washing Kai's chest with soap.

"I know" Kai said with a smile and kissed him. Soon they where making out under the hot running water.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2: Seal it with a Kiss!

**Title:** Sealed with a kiss!

**Chapter:** 2/3

**Genre:** Fluffy and smut

**Warnings:** male/male sex, touching, Course Language, lots of fluff and a lot of smut

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairings:** ReitaxKai, RukixAoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own and of the sexy 'the GazettE' men, but I kinda want to ^_^ The plot id property of the author. Copyright

**Summary:** Hot shower and Strawberries……

Comments: Well I'm not sure what to write here. Haha. Well this is a sequel to "Pink Handcuffs". I think that one went well. The Italicized and underlined words are their thoughts. Well here it goes. And I know Ruki hates strawberries but this is a fan fiction, so anything could happen.

**Nicknames:** Ruii – what Aoi calls Ruki, Aii – what Ruki calls Aoi, Reii – what Kai calls Reita.

Reita had just awoken from his deep slumber. He suddenly felt a pair of warm arms around his waist. He looked down and saw that it was Kai, Reita smiled and ruffled up his hair gently.

"Mmmfff….. pillow….mmmm"

"Hello cutie" Reita said as he kissed a sleepy Kai.

"Hmmmm" Kai said as he slowly woke up.

"Still asleep, aren't we?" Reita laughed as he patted him on the head and stood up. "I'll be right back, I have to brush my teeth." Reita quickly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he returned to see Kai lying on his back still a little drowsy.

"Hello, my love." Reita lay down next to him. They both had only boxers on. Reita took Kai's chin gently and kissed him.

"Mmm, minty" Kai smirked.

They both held each other and kissed under the covers.

*****

Ruki woke up from a deep sleep and walked into the bathroom.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he shouted as he looked into the mirror.

"Oh, It's just me. Haha. I look scary in the morning." Ruki took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He let the warm water run on his semi-muscular body. He reached out to grab his AXE shampoo and he washed his blond hair.

Aoi felt drowsy; he'd just woken up. He stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom, -the same bathroom that Ruki was in. Aoi didn't know that the door was closed so he ended up crashing into it. What a dork.

"Owchie!" Aoi frowned and opened the door.

Aoi brushed his teeth and noticed that Ruki was in the shower. The guitarist took off his pajamas and stepped into the shower.

"Hello, cutie." Aoi said as he peeked into the shower.

"Oh, Hey you!" Ruki smiled as he finished washing his hair.

"I missed you." Aoi kissed Ruki and washed his chest. Ruki put his arms around his neck and both stared deeply into each other's eyes. The singer's face tilted toward Aoi's and his' tilted too. They both placed their amazingly soft lips on each other's. To Ruki's surprise he moaned and pulled Aoi closer to his muscular, wet body.

"I have earned for your taste, Aii-chan. After that thrilling and erotic night, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Ruki said as he nibbled on Aoi's collarbone.

"Mmmm. It seems like only yesterday. But didn't our manager says that our love is forbidden?" Aoi said as he gently ran his fingers through Ruki's hair.

"Screw him!!! He doesn't want us to be together but I want us to be together, no matter what it takes," Ruki said as he began to lick Aoi's lower neck.

Aoi let out a loud and pleasurable moan.

Ruki pressed his sensual lips against Aoi's, begging to get another taste of him. Ruki's tongue glided against Aoi's bottom lip, asking for an entrance into the guitarist's mouth. Aoi couldn't help but let his lover's tongue in. Both of the men moaned as Ruki's tongue searched Aoi's mouth. Aoi dug his fingers into Ruki's dark brown hair, which was now flat and messed up. The two men were making out underneath the hot running water.

"Ruii, I think we should save this for later. I know how much you want me, and I can't complain, my whole body wants you too." Aoi said as he held Ruki's little face in his hands.

"Okay," Ruki said as he made a cute pout "Though the water does feel nice."

"Indeed it does, sexy." Aoi said as he turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a towel around himself. _Oh my god, that pout is so cute!_

Ruki stepped out, also wrapping a towel around his waist. Aoi couldn't help noticing the water dripping off of Ruki's hair and onto his muscular chest. Aoi's length slowly grew hard for his lover. He bit the bottom of his lip to restrain him from lunging at the small singer. Aoi was so deeply in love with Ruki that it might be obsessive. I mean who wouldn't love a hot asian, almost naked, standing right in front of you with his body gleaming from the damp wetness of his hair?

Aoi bit his lip as he stared at his lover. They both quickly changed into regular clothes.

Suddenly Aoi's little stomach growled loudly. Both of their eyes widened.

"We should go eat!" Aoi kissed Ruki's sensual lips.

"Hai, hai." Ruki said following his seme like a little puppy.

*****

Reita and Kai where in bed making out.

"Sexy, you forgot your noseband!" Kai said.

"Oh!" Reita said.

"Who cares, you look even sexier with out it," Kai said as he smirked.

They both moaned between the wet kisses. Reita's tongue glided at the bottom lip of his lover, searching the other's mouth. They both got up without parting their lips. Reita pushed the little uke gently against the door and continued to kiss him.

"I love you Reii." Kai said between kisses.

"mmm I …..love …..you ……even ….more," Reita said as he opened the door to the bathroom and locked it behind them. "Mmmmmm you taste so good," Reita said as he slowly tailed his lips down to Kai's chest and began putting kisses all over it.

Reita rubbed and slowly licked his left nipple. Kai moaned deeply and arched his back as he leaned against the bathroom door. Reita pulled off Kai's boxers, he let them fall on the floor and licked the tip of his length. Kai moaned loudly. Then Reita slowly sucked on his lover's length. Kai bit his lower lip as he grabbed Reita's hair and enjoyed the pleasure his lover was giving him. His length grew bigger in the process. A bit of pre-cum started flowing out of Kai's length.

"Mmmmm" Kai moaned as Reita got up.

Reita quickly turned on the shower and came back to Kai. Reita's kissable lips came cashing into Kai with extreme lust and heat. They both made out and both managed to take off the remaining clothes.

They managed to get into the hot shower.

"Ah it's hot!" Kai whined in pain of the hot water running on all over him.

"Mmmm don't worry baby, you'll get used to it," Reita said as he kissed Kai's neck and rubbed the drummer's body all over. Kai moaned and kissed Reita's neck.

"Mmmmmm Reii you are better at this than I am. I love it," Kai said as he felt Reita's hair.

Reita was distracted by the taste of Kai's neck. Kai moaned and clenched Reita's hair.

"I love you Reii," Kai said with his eyes full of lust and he kissed Reita with heaps of passion.

Reita moaned. He wanted to say something back but the sweet taste of Kai's tongue entering his mouth was enough to make him paralyze. Reita let his adorable lover take control of this hot, wet, passionate kiss. The bassist dug his masculine hands into Kai's wet hair.

Reita savored Kai's taste and sucked on his tongue. They both held each other tightly under the hot running water. They both moaned. Reita ran his hands down his little lover. He loved everything about Kai; he wouldn't change anything. He thanked god that the manager didn't know about them together. Fuck the manger!

Reita stared into Kai's eyes. He studied every feature of the uke. _He's so cute_. Reita wanted to kiss him. Not the on lips, but everywhere on his body. He wanted to leave love marks all over him, he wanted to make Kai his.

Reita placed his sensual lips on Kai's neck.

"You know, we're wasting water by doing this." Kai said in the most adorable way

Reita chuckled. "You're too cute". Reita kissed all over Kai's neck and bit him in a couple of places. He stopped and sucked on one spot, which was surprisingly Kai's soft spot, which made Kai moaned the most.

As soon as Reita started to suck on that one spot, Kai moaned and moaned. He pressed his palm on the cold tiles of the wall. He loved it.

Reita loved the taste of Kai's adorable, soft vanilla skin. It was like a dream.

*****

Aoi began to eat the scrambled eggs that his lover/master made for him.

Ruki sat down and smiled at him and began to eat his own scrambled eggs and also taking a sip of his milk.

"Hey! Why didn't you get me any?" Aoi said as he pouted.

"Get you any what?" Ruki said with his mouth full of eggs.

"You know what I mean," Aoi said with a blank look on his face.

"Oh all right" Ruki said in a huff.

Ruki quickly poured his lover a glass of milk. He put the glass down and gave Aoi a kiss.

And a long kiss it was.

"Mmmmm you taste better than the breakfast itself." Ruki said, slowly pulling a strand out of Aoi's eyes.

Aoi blushed.

They quickly finished their food. Ruki fetched a couple of strawberries from the fruit basket.

"You gotta love strawberries," Ruki proclaimed.

"I'm not a fan of strawberries," Aoi said in disagreement.

"Oh you'll like them. Once I get them through to you, babe" Ruki said with a smirk.

They crept up the stairs and towards Ruki's bed, their favorite place. Ruki quickly shut the door and locked it. He didn't want the stupid son of a bitch manager to come in, on their love fest. Ruki didn't care what any one thought, he just wanted to be with his Aoi forever. Ruki took one of the strawberries that was in his hand, and put it into his sexy mouth. He softly bit the tip of the strawberry very slowly and in a sexual way. Aoi stared at Ruki in awe of his sexiness. Ruki loved that Aoi's eyes where fixed on him. The singer opened up his shirt revealing his very sexy masculine chest. Then he crushed the strawberries in his hand.

"Why?" Aoi said in response to Ruki's mysterious action.

"You'll see why," Ruki said as he wiped his hands up and down his chest, and down to his belly too.

Aoi couldn't wait for Ruki's next command. He wanted to taste Ruki. He wanted to devour him. Aoi started to lick the strawberry juice of off his lover's belly. Ruki moaned, he loved it; he yearned for Aoi to lick him in any possible way. Ruki kept moaning as Aoi licked the strawberry juice off of his chest. Aoi also licked and sucked a bit of Ruki's right nipple. Ruki bit his bottom lip in excitement. The guitarist then left the swollen nipple and came up to Ruki's face.

"Your right about the strawberries," Aoi said as he crashed his lips into Ruki's.

Ruki and Aoi both ended up in a kissing frenzy and they almost tore each other's clothes off.

"Oh my god, you're so fucking hot when you do that." Aoi said between the wet kisses.

"Do what?"

"You know ………what I……. mean you…. sexy…. bastard, I….. fucking………… love ……..… you," Aoi said as he grabbed Ruki and gave him wet kisses on the bed.

They're both two beautiful men, now completely naked on Ruki's bed, and of course Aoi's on top, and also out of breath.

"Wow, …………..you're a …………fanta….stic ….kisser. ………I taught ……..you well," Ruki said as he held his lover tightly.

"I ……..learned…….. from the ……best," Aoi was out of breath.

Ruki smirked and moaned. He loved it when Aoi was on top.   Ruki could feel his length throb between Aoi's thighs. He loved every minute of it.  

"Aoi…….. Suck me!" Ruki said as he stared into Aoi's beautiful eyes. They both kissed each other with passion. Aoi began to suck his lover's large length. Ruki moaned deeply, his fingers running through Aoi's dark black hair; Ruki kept moaning as his length grew bigger and bigger inside Aoi's mouth. Ruki always loved it when his adorable seme sucked him. He enjoyed Aoi sucking and licking his long shaft. Aoi let out a cute growl making Ruki bite his lower lip in all the extreme pleasure racing through him. Ruki arched his back as his lover caressed and sucked his shaft harder and deeper. He could feel Aoi's tongue licking the tip and he could feel the heat inside Aoi's mouth. Then blew hard. Ruki let out the loudest moan Aoi has ever heard and a bit of his pre-cum started to come out.

"Ruuuiii???" Aoi said with a giant smirk on his face.

Ruki grabbed Aoi's face and kissed him with intense pleasure and passion. Ruki's little tongue searched Aoi's mouth. They both moaned very loudly.

Aoi pinned Ruki to the bed with his hands but they never broke the intense kiss.

*****

Reita stopped sucking at that spot on Kai's neck and began leaving trails of kisses on his body. Kai moaned. Reita slowly began sucking on Kai's right nipple. Kai moaned and grabbed Reita's hair. Reita stopped sucking on it and began licking his lover's belly. He loved every moment with Kai, and he loved the taste of Kai.

"Mmmmmm Reita" Kai said.

Reita slowly went down to suck on his Kai's length. Kai moaned loudly. He loved the pleasure racing through him as Reita sucked him.

Reita moaned as he felt Kai's length grow bigger by the minute.

"I… love you ….. Reii…" Kai said, as his knees grew weak.

Reita moaned and Kai slowly pre-cummed into his mouth. Reita licked his lips and kissed Kai's stomach on the way up. They both stood together under the shower with the hot water run on their hot bodies. Kai kissed Reita with intense heat and passion. They both pressed their bodies together as they made out. Kai's tongue quickly entered his seme's mouth. They both moaned and moaned as they gave each other wet sloppy kisses.

Reita's length rubbed at Kai's entrance, making him moan loudly. Reita smirked and slowly entered Kai. He started to thrust slowly going deeper into Kai with each thrust. As soon as Reita's throbbing length was deep inside Kai, he started to thrust harder and faster. Reita wasn't surprised when Kai let out a very loud moan. He loved it, he also loved the intense pleasure that was racing through him and he bet it was racing through Kai as well.

Every time Reita thrusted, Kai moaned. Reita thrusted faster and harder and soon enough Reita filled the inside of Kai with his warm cum. Kai moaned loudly. And soon enough Kai came too. Kai was exhausted from the excitement but he knew Reita was more tired than he was.

Reita wrapped his muscular arms around Kai's feminine neck and nuzzled his face into Kai's neck. Both of their hearts were racing.

"I..love… you.. Rei."

"Mmmmmm….. I love you too…" Reita said as he stared into his eyes and smiled.

Reita turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He wrapped the towel around the lower part of Kai. Reita smiled; Kai blushed.

Reita grabbed a towel for himself and one for Kai's hair, which was now soaked with water. Kai smiled, dried his hair off and stepped out of the shower. Reita quickly put on his clothes and dried off his hair. Reita smirked as he finished putting on his clothes. He noticed that his seme was finished. So he smiled and walked up to him and kissed his soft lips.

"Mmm you where great" Reita said as he stared into Kai's eyes.

"But…. You did all the work," Kai blushed

"I know but, it felt really good" Reita said as he kissed Kai's beautiful soft lips. "Yum"

Kai smiled.

"Hey, lets go see what Uruha is doing." Reita said as he took Kai's hand and walked out the main door.

As they were walking down the hall, they spotted the Manager.

"Oh, Shit… what do we do now?" Reita said as he stared into his eyes.

"First we stay calm." Kai said like he'd done this before.

"Yeah!" Reita slowly breathed in and out.

"Now we have to let go of our hands," Kai said as soon as Reita calmed down and let go of Kai's hand. "And just act normal."

Then the Manager met them.

"Hello gentlemen," The manager said.

"Hello, Sir." Reita and Kai both said.

"You guys enjoying your relaxation?"

"Yeah." both of them nodded.

"Hmmm hope you guys aren't up to any mischief."

"We aren't, Sir." Reita said.

"No mischief, at all." Kai said as he smiled.

"Reita, you look a bit shook up, Relax! It's just me."

"Right sir!" Reita said nodding as if he didn't know what he was nodding about. The manager was right, Reita did look a littler paler than usual.

"Have you guys seen Aoi and Ruki around?"

"No sir, we haven't." Kai and Reita both said.

"They are two crazy critters. Well then I'll see you two gentlemen later." The manager smiled and walked away.

Reita and Kai both relaxed from the tension between them and the manager.

"Do you think he suspected anything?" Reita asked Kai.

"I sure hope not." Kai said.

Reita turned to Kai. "What's passed is passed, now let's go find Uruha."

Reita smiled, took Kai's hand and walked down the hall.

*****

Aoi's lips came crashing down onto Ruki's. Both men made out and moaned. Aoi's lips traced the outline of Ruki's collarbone. A moan escaped from Ruki's luscious lips.

"Oh I forgot something." Aoi said as he smirked devilishly.

Ruki smiled cause he knew what Aoi was planning to do to him.

Aoi grabbed the lube from the bedside table's drawer with one hand and the other was pinning Ruki down. Ruki let out a little growl. Aoi managed to put some on his fingers and put his two index fingers near Ruki's entrance. He spread some of the lube inside of Ruki's body. Ruki moaned and moaned each time Aoi's slim fingers swirled at his entrance.

Ruki bit his lip, since he always does that when he's intimate with Aoi. Ruki let out a little whimper.

"Oh what was that? Does my darling want me in?" Aoi said. "Then master, I will do what you command."

Aoi licked and kissed Ruki's collarbone.

Aoi gently rubbed the tip of his shaft at Ruki's entrance. Ruki let out a pleasurable moan. Then Aoi let him self into the hot cave of Ruki's body. Both of them moaned loudly. Aoi let his lover's arms free and put his hands beside Ruki's shoulders to keep support. Ruki wrapped his long arms around Aoi's neck, which was becoming more and more sweaty within each thrust. Ruki gazed into Aoi's eyes as Aoi kept thrusting harder and harder into him wanting more pleasure.

"Baby……. Your ……so ……uhhhh…….tight," Aoi said as he bit his bottom lip, thrusting with all his might.

Ruki placed his hands on Aoi's neck. "Mmmm …………baby………….. only……… for ….. you"

He moaned loudly. Ruki licked his seme's lips, telling Aoi to come and kiss him while thrusting.

Aoi kept thrusting hard and deep into Ruki, and he kissed his sexy lips. Ruki's hands went up to bury in Aoi's hair.

Ruki licked his seme's lips as he kept making out with Aoi while he was thrusting.

"Mmmmm…… wow…… your…. very good….." He said as they both moaned.

Aoi smiled as he kept thrusting into his uke's hot cave. And soon enough he filled his insides with his love.

The beautiful seme collapsed beside his lover, they both where breathless. Their bodies glistening from the sweat. Ruki nuzzled his face into Aoi's soft neck, kissing it addictively. He loved the taste of Aoi, no matter what form it was in. The brunette lifted the blonde's chin so he could see his bright blue eyes. Then he gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever given him.

Ruki moaned as his slim fingers rummaged through Aoi's hair. He loved the taste of him.

They broke apart gasping for air and stared into each other's eyes.

"That felt really good!" Ruki smiled.

"Indeed, baby." Aoi wrapped his muscular arms around the little blond.

They both smiled at each other. Ruki snuggled into Aoi's warm body. Soon enough they both fell asleep.

*****

Reita and Kai walked hand in hand into the cafeteria.

"You want some cake?" Reita said as he smiled at Kai.

A big smile appeared on Kai's face. Kai nodded and he found a pair of bunny ears. He decided to put it on and surprise Reita.

Reita turned around with the strawberry cake in his hands. He cut a slice for Kai. He himself wasn't a cake fan.

"Aw that's cute," Reita spotted Kai who was wearing pink bunny ears.

"Here's your cake cutie." Reita handed Kai the plate with a piece of pie on it.

"Thanks!"

Reita looked at his cute little uke devouring the slice of cake. He could hear the sound of Kai's purring. He loved the sound of Kai's purring. It was so cute!

Reita licked his lips. He took a chunk of Kai's cake and put his icing covered finger, into Kai's mouth. He was a bit surprised at Reita's action. The other one slowly began to take his finger out of the other ones mouth. Then he kissed Kai deeply with lots of tongue, he didn't wait to ask for entrance to his mouth. He loved the taste of Kai and the cake made it even better.

Kai put his arms around Reita and joined him in the kiss.

"Sealed with a kiss"

THE END


	3. Chapter 3: I love you Aoi!

Name: I love you, Aoi – One shot

Author: lj user="sk_sayuri"

Editor #1: lj user="hyprakktiv"

Editor #2: lj user="danybel"

Genre: SMUT!

Couple: ReitaxAoi

Warnings: too much cuteness and a lot of smut, maybe strong smut

Ratings: NC-17 and R for sexual activity and coarse language

Comments: I decided to give them nicknames cuz I'm a lazy ass and I don't feel like typing their whole name. This is like the third part of my other two fan fics. It's not part of the chapters but it's relative to the other chapters in a way.

Nicknames: Aii: Aoi, Rei: Reita

*Two years have passed*

It was nightfall as Reita walked along the beach. He sat down on the sand not caring if it messed up his pants. He was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt that said "GazeRock is not dead."

He slowly took a long drag of his cigarette. The thoughts of sex and who he would do it with next ravished his mind. He still loved Kai to death, but maybe he was just too simple for him.

Reita smiled as he remembered when Kai put on those stupid bunny ears which made him look insanely adorable. Oh yes and the taste of strawberry cake and Kai in his mouth. He licked his lips, remembering that delicious taste.

Kai was the cutest, adventurous and most caring person he'd met. He missed the way Kai squirmed when he tickled him. The way his lips felt when they were on his length. He even missed the feeling of their hot, sweaty bodies being pressed together. Reita moaned just imagining the feeling.

Reita laid down on the sand and he spread his legs out, as if he were trying to be a star. He gazed up at the stars. He loved the thrill of seeing Kai on stage all hot and sweaty from playing the drums. All the excitement went to his pants. His jeans slowly got tighter but then stopped.

Why did Kai have to go away and see his parents in Okinawa. He took another long drag and devoured it's delicious taste. Couldn't the little guy just call him, like all the young people do these days?

"I miss him." Reita admitted.

Then Reita heard a deep, sexy voice coming toward him.

"Miss who?"

Reita looked to the left and blushed. Reita couldn't see who it was, but he was insanely handsome. Naughty thoughts ran though Reita's head. 'Stop it, Reita. You have Kai. Don't cheat on the cutie.' Reita quickly told himself.

The sexy stranger bent down and smirked. "You're worried about Kai"

"No I am NOT!" Reita tried to rub away the blush that was appearing on his cheeks.

"Yes you do. You're worried that he'll find another guy and forget about you. I can't blame you, he's adorable" The stranger said.

Reita's jealousy and anger sprung into action. _How dare he say that about my Kai-kun. _Reita thought angrily.

Then the stranger tilted his face into the little beam of light. Reita noticed that it was Aoi smirking. Reita quickly sat up and moved an inch away. Reita was starting to get scared.

"What do you want from me, Aoi?"

"Nothing … I just got a little bored with Ruki. He's using too much of his kinky gadgets. It's really staring to hurt me. Even the sexy lube burns my insides." Aoi said following with a pout.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

"A little, yes." Aoi said with a devilish grin.

Then suddenly heard a song that had to do with Q's. They both knew it was Ruki who was curious about Kai's CD collection.

"You know Reita, I've been watching you for some time now."

Reita's face looked like he just sucked on a lemon.

"Since when?" Reita dared to ask.

"Since Kai left for Okinawa." Aoi stared and Reita's lips and slowly leaned toward Reita.

Reita was too shocked, by the wickedness of Aoi, to move.

Aoi slowly pressed his luscious lips on Reita's and applied a little bit of pressure. The sweet taste of Aoi filled his mouth and he also tasted the copper from his piercing. Reita loved it. He loved the feeling of another mans' lips on his. What he didn't like was the feeling of his conscience telling him to stop what he was doing. But he didn't listen to it. Kai was in Okinawa spending time with his mom and dad, while they where in Kunigami relaxing on their summer break. He went and listened to his urges.

Reita pressed hard against Aoi's sexy lips and let his tongue roam the inside of Aoi's mouth. He lifted his right hand and let his fingers dig into the other's black hair. The taste was really hard to explain. It had the thrill of a rollercoaster but strangely sweet. Sex for Aoi wasn't about pain, it was about the pleasure and the love that it brought.

To Reita's surprise, he moaned, a very loud moan. Aoi let Reita lay down, trying hard to not break the heated kiss. Finally Aoi was in control, there was no pain just the taste of each other and the need for lust. Aoi sat lightly on Reita's groin causing Reita to moan. His hands crawled down Reita's shirt and under it. He began to venture up his chest.

His hands slid past his belly button and darted for his nipples. His fingers played around with them and Reita moaned.

Aoi stopped, pressed his hands down gently on Reita's chest with his hands still in his shirt. He also took his lips off of Reita. Both of them were out of breath.

"So, do you still want Kai?" Aoi smirked.

Aoi licked his lips enjoying the taste of Reita. Reita just closed his eyes.

"Mmmm, Kai's in Okinawa. Which is far away from here. Things between him and I are too easy. I guess it's time for a change. It might be hard because we are both Seme's." Reita laughed like he was drunk on Aoi's taste.

"Well, how about we give it a go?" Aoi said as he kissed Reita's neck.

"Mmm." Reita bit his lower lip. "Well I can't let a chance like this go to waste." Reita moaned as Aoi sucked on his neck.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yup."

Aoi quickly lifted Reita's shirt up over his head, revealing his pale chest. Reita blushed a little and kissed Aoi passionately.

"You're a pale little guy." Aoi said as he massaged Reita's chest.

"Shut up." Reita began undoing Aoi's pants.

"This sand isn't comfortable. Let's move into the house." Aoi grabbed Reita's hand and raced to the house, without waiting for Reita's answer.

Aoi smirked as he pushed Reita down on the bed. Reita had never been pushed on a bed before, it felt good to be pushed by another guy, other than Kai, when Kai had the chance.

With Aoi's pants almost falling off his behind, he managed to get on top of Reita. The he licked

Reita's left nipple, unzipped Reita's pants and threw them on the floor. Then Aoi rubbed his hands over the others' neck as he began kissing his lips. Reita's hands crawled under and up Aoi's shirt rubbing him in some places. They both moaned into each other's mouths.

"Mmm, now isn't this better than doing it with Kai?" Aoi asked the man beneath him.

"Mmm, Well… It feels really good. I can't imagine how good it will feel if we continue. I've always done, what your doing to me, to Kai. Now I know how it feels to be at the bottom." Reita said as he took of Aoi's shirt and taking his pants off as well.

"Mmm, yeah… you are really hot, Reita." Aoi licked Reita's lips and glided his hands down to his heart patterned boxers. He slowly took them off revealing Reita's swollen length. Aoi knew what he had to do to insure Reita's maximum pleasure.

Aoi brushed his finger over Reita's length making Reita moan loudly. A zap of pleasure ran through his body as Aoi started to rub his length. But when he started to sucking on his length. Reita moaned the loudest moan he thought he'd ever make. He kept sucking and massaging it with his tongue. Reita moaned and groaned as he clung to the sheets of the bed.

Reita's face began to turn red as Aoi continued to suck on him. His length grew bigger and bigger in the other's mouth.

"AOI" Reita screamed in the extreme pleasure that the other was giving him. Aoi smirked but he continued until Reita couldn't hold it in any longer.

They both moaned as Reita's cum started to fill up Aoi's mouth. Reita grabbed the sheets of the bed as he came, tilting back his head and feeling Aoi's tongue cleaning him.

"You cum pretty fast, but not as fast as Ruki" Aoi smirked and licked his lips in front of Reita's face. Reita's face became serious.

"Oh come on!" Aoi smiled and kissed Reita like he meant it; full lips on Reita's and his tongue slithering at the entrance of his mouth. Now Reita knew that this night was going to get hotter and it just warmed up. Aoi's hands slither down to Reita's sweaty, warm chest and massages it. Reita moans within every rhythm that Aoi makes.

Aoi's lips devour Reita's neck. Aoi barely got the chance to be the 'handsome seme', so now was his chance to be the seme. He covers Reita with love bites and kisses. His plan is to lure Reita away from Kai, to show him how great sex can be when you're with Aoi, the master of sex. With Kai it was only sweet innocent kisses, sometimes deep ones, and if Reita scored a lucky chance with him there might have been some passionate ones. But Aoi's kisses where deep and passionate. His kisses meant love.

"Aoi?" Reita called out as his face turning redder by the minute.

"Mmmmm, yes my sweet?" Aoi's face buried in Reita's chest, kissing it.

"Can I pleasure you?"

"Hmmmm, since I already teased you so much. It would be selfish of me to keep on going." Aoi said followed by a smirk. Then he lay on his back and spreads his legs open so Reita could have more fun. Reita took his own muscular hands and took Aoi's black boxers into his hands.

"Are you ready?" Reita smirked, the sexiest smirk on planet earth.

Aoi was stunned at Reita's facial expression. He looked like he'd be the one to make him his. Aoi nodded shyly. Reita took the boxers' off so fast that he didn't even feel it coming off. Reita gently placed his hands on Aoi length and his mouth at the tip. He gently placed his lips on it and started sucking as his fingers massaged the top. Aoi closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out. He doesn't want Reita to see that he's too easy. Reita loved sucking Aoi's big length.

Reita let out a little moan and the moan made the others' length vibrate. This sent Aoi a wave a pleasure causing him to moan loudly. He slowly gripped the sheets of the bed, the same way Reita did.

"Ahhh, More… baby." Aoi said each time he grasped for air.

Reita sucked faster and faster letting the saliva dripping out of his mouth and drip off of Aoi's length. Aoi let out an insanely loud, pleasurable moan. Good thing the room is sound proofed.

"Rei…Rei…… REITA! Stop." Aoi said urging Reita to stop. Reita sucked slower. "Ahhh, don't go slower… stop."

Reita stopped and pouted. He licked his lips as he looked at Aoi. "Why?"

"Now… Reii … this is where… the fun part begins. And where we both moan and enjoy it too." Aoi said like he was teaching him for the first time.

"Oh, come on! Don't talk down to me, like I'm some kid." Reita said followed by a cute pout.

Aoi looked at Reita and smirked. Reita's noseband started to fall off so he took it off and threw it on the floor. He positioned himself above Aoi's erected length. He knew exactly how to do this, he always did it with Kai. But his was kinda small. Aoi was a man, a very masculine man, and Kai was a cute little teenage boy. Reita stuffed Aoi's giant length into him.

"Oh… my…" Aoi said as his hands clasped onto Reita's outer thighs and he let out a loud moan.

Reita arched his back, put his arms on Aoi's belly, and began riding Aoi. Loud moans, groans and grunts began to fill the room.

"Ahhh," said Reita

"Yeah that's it, pump it!" Aoi threw back his head and gripped Reita's thighs. Reita pumped harder and faster. Within every thrust Aoi got closer to his orgasm.

"Uhhh… yeah baby…Mmm." Aoi moaned loudly.

Reita moaned as he rubbed Aoi's belly. He loved the feeling of Aoi's length swelling up in him. He pumped harder as Aoi got closer and closer, both of their bodies covered in sweat.

Reita quickly locked their fingers together and Aoi's cum filled Reita's insides. Both of them moaned loudly as he came. Reita pumped a little slower, creating wet noises.

"Mmm, I love you Reita!" Aoi put his hands on either side of Reita's abs. "Reita?"

There was silence. Then Reita moaned loud enough to make the whole room vibrate. Then he breathed in and out.

"Hehe. I can see you enjoyed it!"

"Fuck yeah." Reita said as he collapsed beside Aoi and gave him a big wet kiss.

Aoi locked his fingers in Reita's messy wild hair. Their lips locked and their tongues swirling in each others mouth.

Reita stopped and looked at Aoi deeply. "Being an uke feels really good."

"You're darn right it does. You are amazing. No wonder Kai has a hard time expressing his feelings. But you are a tight little guy." Aoi said as he wrapped his warm, muscular hands around Reita and began to nuzzle his face into Reita's warm, sweaty neck. Reita kissed his neck.

"This night was incredible." Reita said as he rubbed Aoi's back

"We should do this more often, baby. You're really tight." Aoi said as he kissed and nibbled on his cheek.

"Shut up!" Reita blushed as he held sweaty Aoi in his arms. They held each others sweaty bodies and fell asleep.

The End


	4. Chapter 4: There isnt a day

**Title:** Their isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you!

**Chapter:** 4/?

**Genre:** Love, comedy

**Pairings:** AoixReita

**Rating:** R

**Band:** The Gazette

**Warning:** Yaoi, Smut, Swearing, Betrayal, Humor (that u may not understand), and hot manxman sex

**Disclaimer:** You obviously know I don't own them, so why are u asking.

**Summary:** "He started to kissing Aoi's delicious, scrumptious lips. His lips tasted exactly how he had imagined them to taste like. But he wanted more. 'Enough with these clothes, they have to come off' he thought. The swelling in his pants was unbearable, he couldn't stand it!"

*Outside the Airport*

"Your going where?" Reita asked, shocked.

"I'm going to find Kai in Kagoshima" Aoi said with confidence.

"He's in Okinawa, you dounut" Reita said.

"Whatever! I want him to come back as much as you do! I just don't wanna see you sad anymore."

"Yeah, but you can't just run off to Okinawa. You know how much that plane ticket is gonna cost you. A LOT, dude. We fucking had sex last night. It was fucking awesome being on top for once. Don't go away, I love you." Reita said as he stared into Aoi's eyes.

Aoi noticed how Reita's eyes flickered with emotion but his face didn't say anything. Aoi put both of his muscular hands on each side of Reita's waist. Then leaned in and darted toward Reita's lips. Aoi then pressed his soft, sensual lips on Reita's. And Reita's arms flew to Aoi's neck and wrapped around. They both moaned as their lips collided. Aoi's tongue danced along the entrance of Reita's mouth.

Reita's heart beat faster as he felt Aoi's tongue seeping into his own mouth. Reita moaned as he gripped Aoi's shirt. He loved to feel Aoi's tongue in his mouth and his hands on him. It felt so good.

Then Aoi stopped kissing Reita and stared into his eyes. "Don't worry, my kisses won't be far away. I'll always be in your heart." Aoi said as he gave Reita another long kiss and then headed for the entrance.

"Fuck this! I'm going with you whether you like it or not!" Reita shouted at Aoi.

"WHAT??" Aoi shouted.

"Yeah, I'm crazy." he said to Aoi as he handed the money to the desk person. "I'm going where ever this guy is going."

"I noticed your name is Akira Suzuki also known as Reita from the popular band The Gazette. So you are going to be taking a private plane with Aoi san to Okinawa. And if you want to stay there for longer we can extend your trip, courtesy of your manager" the same lady at the desk said.

"EHHHHH???" both Aoi and Reita said.

"Yes, oh and can I have an autograph from you guys, please?"

Reita and Aoi both nodded and signed the paper.

Reita walked quickly to look for the gate and Aoi followed the best he could.

"Hey, aren't you going to use that money to get a new bass?" Aoi asked as he tried his best to keep up with the speedy Reita.

"Pfft! Nope. Aoi… I can't spend a moment with out you. You are my life." Reita said as he stopped suddenly. He quickly put on a hat and black sun glasses and threw a pair Aoi's way. "Put it on. You don't want our fans to attack us or find us".

"Hai!" Aoi said responsively. "But you don't have to follow me all the way to Okinawa."

"Yes I have to. When your gone, I can't breathe. You are the light at the end of my tunnel." Reita said as he kissed Aoi and then headed toward the gate.

"What are you standing around for, lets go." Reita grabbed the collar of Aoi's shirt and headed for the plane.

*on the plane*

"Sugoi!" Reita shouted as he a boarded the plane "It's so big."

"Indeed Reita, it is." Aoi said with a smirk, perverted thoughts of him and Reita danced in his mind.

Reita sat down on a leather seat. Then the seat belt indicator light lit up.

"We are about to start lift off to Okinawa, so buckle up." Said one of the flight attendants.

*half an hour later*

"Mmmmm, I love airplane peanuts." Reita purred as he ate the peanuts.

Then Aoi's eye's followed the zipper of Reita's jacket up to his neck. Aoi couldn't help but stare at Reita's soft creamy skin. Aoi loved how Reita wore open neck shirts. Aoi wanted to take his own hands and slide them underneath Reita's shirt.

He wanted to suck on every part of Reita's body. He wanted to hear the sexy moans that came out of his mouth. Aoi wanted to feel Reita inside of him. But the thing that he wanted most was to feel their skin gliding together as they both made sweet love to each other.

Aoi's pants got tighter and tighter as he thought more about his loving Reita.

Then Aoi reached out and gently took hold of Reita's chin.

"Hmmm," was all that Reita said before Aoi's lips came crashing into his. Reita moaned.

Oh how Aoi missed that sweet, delicious taste of his lover. It had only been three months since that hot night, on the couch, their bodies were gliding against each others and their tongues never left each others body. And now Aoi was making out with his lover.

Their tongues now lashed about, both trying to breathe, but at the same time their lips never left each others.

"Mmmm Reita, You're so delicious!" Aoi said as his hands glided up Reita's pants and under his shirt

"Aoi!"

Aoi's lips left Reita's and trailed along his jaw line and to his neck. Then Aoi began sucking his favorite spot on Reita's neck.

A weak moan escaped Reita's lips. This was Reita's way of telling Aoi that he was getting weaker, but Reita loved it.

Reita loved the taste of Aoi, the way Aoi's spontaneous tongue lashed around in his mouth; he loved how Aoi's hands crawled up his shirt. He loved many, many things about Aoi. It was too hard to explain how much Reita wanted Aoi. But he was too shy. If only Aoi knew how much he wanted him. A blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Aoi!" Reita let out a faint sigh as Aoi continued sucking his favorite spot.

"Hm?"

"Not here, Aoi!" was all that Reita managed to get out.

"Mm, then where?" Aoi said as he licked his lips, savoring the taste of Reita.

Reita looked around franticly. Looking around, he tried to find a secret place to make love to his dear, Aoi. Reita smirked when he saw the ideal place to have rapid, hot sex. The bathroom! Well, might as well join the Mile High club! Reita didn't give a rat's ass.

Reita took Aoi's hand firmly and dashed for the bathroom. Luckily, they both had condoms, just in case.

Reita shoved Aoi in the small bathroom and locked the door behind them. He started to kissing Aoi's delicious, scrumptious lips. His lips tasted exactly how he had imagined them to taste like. But he wanted more. 'Enough with these clothes, they have to come off,' Reita thought. The swelling in his pants was unbearable, he couldn't stand it.

Aoi's hands dangled toward Reita's tight jeans. He unbuckled the belt and unzipped his pants, without leaving Reita's lips. Reita's jeans now lay crimpled on the bathroom floor. Reita quickly took his shirt off and Aoi's as well. Now Aoi's hands were in Reita's hair and his lips were on Reita's, but Reita's hands couldn't help but trail down Aoi's six pack and down to his pants. Reita quickly took off his lover's pants along with his boxers.

Aoi broke their heated kiss. "Wow… You like… to get… right to the …point… don't you?" Reita smirked and looked down at Aoi's swollen member. Even though Reita saw it millions of times before, he still is surprised at the size of it. The Aoi smirked, then leaned his back up against the only free wall of the bathroom and tilted his head.

Reita took the head of Aoi's giant member and sucked on it hard. A gasp escaped the other's mouth. Each time Reita sucked harder Aoi moaned louder. Reita twirled his tongue around the tip of Aoi's member.

Then as Reita got up, he placed a trail of butterfly kisses on the other's stomach and chest. Aoi was panting already.

Reita then licked Aoi's lips. He couldn't help but kiss the gorgeous god. Then he moved his lips slowly between Aoi's. Reita could feel Aoi's hot, minty cool breath on his own lips. Aoi was so impatient; He forced his gorgeous lips onto Reita's creating a makeout fest.

Reita broke the heated kiss. He stared at Aoi's dark charcoal eyes. His eyes followed his perfect nose and to his plump lips. They were a little red from all the kissing. In Reita's eyes Aoi was perfect. He came from a wealthy family. His father was the owner of a famous talent agency and his mom was a famous actress and a fashion icon.

Aoi was perfect. He had the body of… that Jacob kid in New Moon. While he was the hottest guy in the world, Reita for one, was really skinny. Aoi works out like crazy and Reita… lets say is a lazy bum!

Aoi looked at me with those sparkling charcoal eyes of his. His hair fell perfectly on his toned chest. I absolutely adored him. Their isn't a day that goes by, that I don't think about him. He is my everything.

"I wanna fuck you, Aoi."

Aoi smirked. He loved Reita all slutty and naughty.

"Well, be my guest, Reita baby." Aoi smiled.

"I've got a plan, Aoi… Bend down."

And so Aoi did as his Reita commanded. Aoi bent down with his arms on the toilet cover seat and is lovely butt in the air. Then Reita gently took his own two fingers and coated them with his saliva.

He gently placed them inside of the other's tight hole. "Mmmmm babe, you're a little tight!." Aoi responded with a loud moan. Reita gently coated Aoi's entrance and pulled out his fingers.

Then Reita took h is 'already swollen' member into his hands and smirked as he thought to himself. 'It's great to me a Seme again'. He positioned his large cock at Aoi's entrance and gently pushed in.

Within 2 minutes Reita gotten up to full speed. Shoving his member into Aoi. "Mmmmm Yuu…" Reita moaned loudly as he fucked Aoi.

"… Ak...ir…a… I've… tau…ght…you… well…." Aoi tried to say between his moans. He held onto the toilet seat in fear that he might slip off. At the speed that his dear Akira was going he might just even fall off. But he didn't care, he wanted all the pleasure he can get from the other.

Reita was going uncontrollably fast, but when he was on the edge he slowed down and gently reached for Aoi's large cock. As soon he grabbed it, the other moaned loudly and bit his bottom lip. He smirked and slowly fucked Yuu and also gave him a hand job.

After intense pumping, rubbing and moaning. Reita could feel Yuu's and his own precum starting to come out.

Aoi moaned repetitively as the other massaged the tip of his cock. Reita knew that this uke couldn't hold on for long, so he kept shoving his large member into Aoi at a very fast rate. The bathroom was filled with their moans and groans of pleasure.

"… God… this…is…am…a…zin…g." Reita said as he moaned loudly and fucked the hell out of Aoi.

Two minutes later Aoi's cum exploded out of him. He moaned his loudest. "….I…" Aoi couldn't say it because his love, Reita, was still out of control pumping into him.

"Fuck!" Reita swore as his hot liquid filled Aoi's insides. Reita didn't notice that he was still holding the others member. Which was now covered with Yuu's cum.

Reita moaned as his own cock was filling Aoi's insides. He took his hand, the one that was covered in Aoi's thick liquid, and licked all the sweet liquid off of his hand. Then Reita pulled out and stood their staring at his 'Uke'. They both looked drunk, off of pleasure.

Aoi sat on the seat and smirked wildly at Reita. "Mmmmm Akira baby, come here" Aoi held out his hands and Reita slowly sat on Aoi's lap but facing eachother.

"…I…" Aoi started to say what he didn't finish earlier but Reita crushed his lips onto Aoi's.

Aoi moaned as the other feasted on his taste. He could taste the cum in Akira's mouth. "You're so fucking delicious and amazing, I want you… I want more… of you" Reita moaned as he sucked on Aoi's lips trying to taste more of Aoi. Akira felt like a kid in a candy store, he just couldn't get enough.

"Mmmm, What a nice plane ride eh, Yuu?" Reita said as he made out with Yuu. But the other couldn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and made out with his loving Reita.

The End

Dear Aki,

My dear, dear Akira. You don't know how much I love you. When did you get so good at sex? You catch on really fast. I always catch you staring at me and admiring every part of me. Your skin is so soft and your lips are so needy. You're such a sneaky kid, you snuck me into the bathroom that time and you fucked me senseless. I never knew you could go that fast, but it felt hella good. I don't care if I come from a wealthy family; I just forever want to be yours. I love it when you fuck me. Your way better than Ruki, I can tell you that.

I Love you, Aki


	5. Chapter 5: The New You!

**Title:** The New You!  
**Chapter:** 4/?  
**Author:** sk_sayuri  
**Genre:** Romance/Comedy  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** smut, swearing, and un-known/weird humor  
**Pairings:** KaixReita, Aoix?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the band, but I wish I did.  
**Summary:** Aoi found some one new and Reita and Kai have a hot reunion.  
**Comment:** My bestest bud, Anni, inspired me to make a character. She said that it would be awesome if there would be a girl in the story. Then I was like "Omg you could be in the story." She was like "No way!" Haha! And this is a slash fic which means yaoi/straight romance, but it's purely YAOI PORN!

*in the airplane*

"Ahhh, that was an awesome shower! I love being clean." Reita said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and closed the bathroom door.

"You can say that again." Aoi said.

"Ok, Th-" Reita said but then Aoi interrupted him.

"Don't take it so literally, Reita."

Reita smiled and took another fresh towel and dried his hair. "What ever happened on this plane stays on this plane, you got that, Aoi?" Reita said through his damp hair.

"Aye, aye. Sir! And why are you drying your hair like that?" Aoi exclaimed.

"It has to be dried like this or else it will frizz up and become a big puff ball." Reita said as he dried his hair over his eyes.

"Dork!" Aoi said as he mumbled under his breath as he searched for some clean clothes to wear.

"I heard that!!" Reita said as he walked back to the bathroom to straighten his hair.

"Ahhh, Clean clothes." Aoi quickly put on black jeans and a tight black shirt, which will make any obsessed fan go crazy.

"My hair is perfect and now I need clothes." Reita said as he walked to his suitcase. He quickly put on some clothes and sat down.

"Buckle up people. Where about to land in Okinawa, so get ready." said one of the pilots.

"Wow, their pretty cool about this." Aoi said as he sat down next to Reita and they both buckled up and prepared for landing.

"What do you mean?" Reita said

"You know, they treat us like we're mega superstars, even if the other guys aren't with us." Aoi said

"This is the super star life" Reita sighed. "I miss my bass, back home."

"You're obsessed." Aoi said as he gave Reita an idiotic look.

"We are safely now in Okinawa. Thank you for flying 'Japan Airlines'." said the captain of the plane.

"That was fast!" Reita said happily.

"That's the life of being in 'The Gazette'!" Aoi said as he stood up and grabbed his baggage.

Reita also grabbed his baggage and both of them headed out for the door.

*in the waiting area*

"Listen, Anni, just be calm. Don't panic. I know they are superstars, I am too, but please don't 'glomp' them or do any crazy stuff that you fan girls do." Kai said to Anni.

"But it's Aoi and Reita. Eeeee!" Anni squealed like a fan girl.

"Please?" Kai said as he gave his cousin a very cute puppy dog look.

"Alright." Anni said as he growled under her breath.

"Here they come. Just be calm, be calm." Kai said.

"I am calm, 'cuz." Anni said an gave an 'idiotic look' to Kai.

*180 inches away*

"Whoa who is that stone cold fox? " Aoi said as his jaw dropped and gripped his luggage tightly.

This girl who was named Anni, had beautiful long black hair and the body of a goddess. She wore a tight black shirt and ripped jeans. She also had tattoo's that covered her upper arm and a lip piercing.

"Whoa!... I want a piece of that!" Reita said.

"Yo, I saw her first! So I get her." Aoi proclaimed.

"Aw, man!" Reita said with a sigh.

"Let's go!"

*With the cousin's*

"Eeeee! Their coming this way. Omg! So HOT." Anni said trying not to squeal so much.

"Hey Kai." Reita said as he dropped his bags and gave Kai a big hug.

"Hello. Who is this fine beauty that I see before me?"

"Hi, I'm Anni. Nice to meet you." Anni said as she extended her hand in hope that Aoi would shake it.

Aoi took Anni's hand and kissed it politely.

"I'm Kai's cousin." Anni said as she blushed.

"Whoa, Reita. That's enough I can't breath." Kai said as he gently pushed Reita away.

Reita smiled big.

"Well hello beautiful." Aoi said

"I could say the same, handsome." Anni said.

"Whoa their hitting it off fast." Kai and Reita both whispered to each other.

"Do you need help with your bags?" Anni asked Aoi.

"Indeed, I do!" Aoi said with a perverted look on his face

Then Kai threw a pop can at Aoi's head. "Aoi, you perv!" Kai said with a frown. Anni ignored their stupid comments and grabbed two of Aoi's heaviest bags.

"Whoa!" Reita said

"Yeah, she's stronger than she looks." Kai said as they followed Anni to the limo.

They packed the suitcases in the limo and climbed inside the car.

"Anni, Did it hurt when you fell from the sky?" Aoi said as he sat closely to Anni.

"Dork!" Reita coughed.

"I didn't hurt that much." Anni said as she played along with Aoi's idiotic and cheesy comments.

"Your so angelic, Anni." Aoi said as he took Anni's hand and kissed it.

"Arigatou, Aoi san." Anni said cutely as he heart beat wildly in her cheast.

While Aoi was hitting on Anni, Reita and Kai had a little reunion.

"Kai!" Reita said as he stared deep into Kai's dark brown eyes.

"Reita!" Kai said as he stared into Reita.

"I missed you, alot." Reita said as he kissed Kai

Their tongue lashed wildly in Kai's mouth.

"Oh la la." Aoi said as he saw Reita and Kai making out

"It's cute." Anni said.

"Damn, she's such a fox." Aoi thought to himself.

A smirk suddenly appeared on Reita's face, while smooching Kai, as he planned his night with his Kai.

"Anni, you're so beautiful!" Aoi said as he kisses Anni's hand again

Anni blushed. "Now that's the cutest blush I've ever seen on a girl."

Anni smiled. "I love it when dance with your guitar during the lives."

"Really? Sugoi, I thought it was dorky?" Aoi proclaimed as he rubbed his chin.

"Ne, ne. Aoi it is dorky, bust still cute." Anni said as their voices faded away, Reita and Kai were in their own world.

"I missed you so much." Reita said as he placed his lips onto Kai's lips.

Kai moaned one of his cute girly moans that Reita was just dying to hear. It only took a second for Reita to put his talented tongue into Kai's mouth. Reita never thought this day would come, when he'd kiss Kai in a limo. They occasionally drove around in a limo, now that the band was getting more popular and more obsessive fan girls. They'd have to take the limo more places and more enhanced security. Reita took his right hand and went underneath Kai's shirt. Kai moaned, this time more manly and demanding.

"Ohhh the lovebirds, are smooching!" Aoi said as he flashed Anni one of his face melting smirks.

Anni blushed bright red and yelled to the driver "STEP ON THE GAS NOW!"

"Oh I like 'em feisty." Aoi said and smiled.

And so the driver stepped on the gas but Kai and Reita kept making out.

"Ooo we're here already, Sugoi!" Reita said as he licked his lips.

"Time flies when your smooching." Anni said with a cheerful tone.

As Kai got out he took Reita's hand and winked at him. "Come to my room at 8. I'll be waiting my love." Kai whispered in Reita's ear, kissed his lips and walked away.

Aoi almost took the bags out of the trunk when Anni interrupted. "Oh, don't worry about that the butlers will get it."

"You have butlers!" Aoi said surprised.

"Yup, Auntie and uncle are famous actors" Anni said.

"That'll explain your beauty." Aoi said as he smirked at Anni.

Anni blushed "Aw, come on let me show you to your room."

*Later that day*

"No way this is my room?" Aoi said in amazement.

"It's just temporary." Anni said with a smile.

"Even if its temporary it's still, Sugoi" Aoi said as he jumped on the large over-sized bed.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Aoi" Anni sat down on the bed beside him.

"And I'm also glad I met a beautiful maiden like you" Aoi said as he sat up and stared into Anni's sparkling blue eyes. Anni's face grew hot as Aoi touched her cheek. He slowly leaned in as he pressed his firm, sensual lips onto Anni's.

Aoi's left hand was till on Anni's cheek. And in a minute they were making out. The taste of Aoi was like a dream, she couldn't believe he tasted so good. And Aoi was a really good kisser.

After some good lip-action-minutes of making out they broke the heated kiss.

"So this means that we're boyfriend and girlfriend now. Eh?" Anni said as she held Aoi's hand.

"Indeed, My Anni." Aoi said.

"I bet my brother is having fun with Reita right about now." Anni said as she smiled.

"Yeah, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other in the limo." Aoi said as he smirked at his new beautiful girlfriend.

*Scene fades to black and fades in to see Kai putting on a white collar shirt*

"I've got everything planned out" Kai smirked as he stood there in his tight jeans and fluffing up the other half of his hair.

"Oh crap, It's almost Eight. He'll be coming to my room and second now. Kya!" Kai said as he squealed.

"I am here, my dear Kai." Reita said as he knocked on the door.

Kai rushed to the door and opened it.

"Sugoi! You look as sexy as ever, Kai." Reita said with a sexy smirk.

"You took forever coming here. I need my prince to come rescue me!" Kai said as he pulled on Reita's shirt and kissed him.

"Mm, Babe I'll take you anywhere you wanna go." Reita said as he picked Kai up by his legs and kicked the door closed.

"Mm, you're delicious Kai." Reita nibbled on his neck. Kai moaned as he tilted his head back.

Reita walked, holding Kai, to the over-sized bed. "I knew this bed would come in handy one day." Kai said as Reita placed him on the bed and climbed on him.

"We need to get rid of this shirt" Reita said as he quickly unbuttoned Kai's shirt to reveal his manly cheast.

"Wow Kai, you grew up so fast" Reita started to lick Kai's cheast. Kai put his hands on Reita's head as he enjoyed his lover licking his body.

Kai moaned loudly as Reita sucked his right nipple. Kai could tell that Reita was enjoying himself.

"Mm, Rei. That feels so good!" Kai managed to get out.

Reita moaned at the taste of Kai's soft creamy skin. Reita thought he'd never get a chance to taste Kai's soft skin again.

"I love you, Kai!" Reita said as he gently sucked on his lover's neck. Kai moaned as the pleasure build up in his pants.

"Rei… more…please…I wanna… feel… you…more" Kai couldn't stand the tightness in his pants. The Reita opened Kai's buckle on his jeans, unzipped the zipper and yanked his pants off with one swipe. Now Kai was lying half naked, underneath his master. It only took Reita a minute to release Kai of his boxers. The boxers that were keeping his tightness in, he couldn't stand it. Reita wanted to devour Kai, in a second. But he wanted it to last, he wanted to give himself to Kai. He wanted to do Kai so hard that he would never regret it.

"Don't worry my dear angel. Within time" Reita's masculine hands slithered down Kai's tight abs and to his black boxers. Reita took them off as quick as he could. Then his eyes met his manhood.

Kai was big. Well from all that treatment that his master was giving him he got very aroused.

Reita slowly placed his lips around the tip of Kai's manhood. Reita sucked slowly as Kai moaned loudly.

"Ah, Reita…You're so good… at…this" Kai said between his moans. Reita grunted as he continued to give Kai the best BJ ever. Kai's long fingers dug deep in Reita's hair.

"Mmm… so… awesome" Kai said as he moaned. Reita moaned too, sending vibrations to Kai. Reita swirled his tongue around Kai's long, smooth shaft.

Reita wanted Kai to get a little more out of it. So he sucked on it roughly, and hard. Soon Reita was pumping Kai's shaft into his mouth. Kai's moans grew uncontrollable. Kai's shaft grew bigger by the second.

"God… I… love this" Kai moaned. Reita moaned the second that Kai's pre-cum entered his mouth. Kai whimpered as Reita left Kai's very large erection.

"Mmm, your delicious, Kai" Reita said as he licked his lips, tasting the residue in his mouth.

"Kai, I want you to do something for me." Reita said as he stared deep into Kai's dark eyes.

"Mmm, what is it sexy?" Kai said as he put his arms around Reita's neck.

Reita smirked at Kai. "I want you to strip me!"

"It'll be my pleasure, master." Kai gave Reita a very sexy look.

Reita didn't know what he was getting himself into. Reita laid on his back as he watched Kai slowly take his master's clothes off. Reita moaned at the sudden touch of Kai on his bare chest. He'd been daydreaming about …well sex… the hot, sticky sex that he'd always wanted. And he just might get it. Tonight! The sudden feel of Kai's tongue on his chest was enough to bring him back. He was actually going to have hot sex with 'mature Kai'.

"Damn Kai, your good"

"It's all because I missed you so much" Kai clasped his lips onto Reita's left nipple and gave it a little suck. He also took off Reita's pants and boxers.

Reita moaned. The deepest moan that Kai ever heard.

"Omg, Kai… I see you… like to get…right to the point." Reita moaned again as Kai's talented fingers stroked and caressed his length.

"Damn Kai!" Reita moaned as his heart beat grew faster and Kai's stroking grew fast as well. Reita felt his length grow bigger by the minute.

"Kai!" Reita said as he bit his lip. Kai kept stroking him, pumping it in his hand.

"Kai, I… wanna… try… something…new." Reita said as he took Kai's hand off of his length and he held his hands in his own.

"Mm, something new master?" Kai said in such a cute way that made Reita smile really big.

He thought how Aoi had taught him how to be an 'Uke'. He thought about how he rode Aoi on that hot night on the sofa. Reita didn't remember if it was a sofa or a bed. Either way Reita wanted Kai to ride him.

"I want you to ride me, nice and hard" Reita said with a smirk. Their hands were still clasped together.

"Yes, master." Kai said as he angled himself to Reita's over-sized shaft. Reita moaned as he felt Kai's insides covering his whole shaft.

Reita bit his lip and said. "…Lube." Kai did as he commanded and found the lube on the table next to them. He spread it along Reita's swollen shaft and also on his tight hole.

Kai threw the bottle of lube across the room and put his hands on either side of Reita's head, for balance.

"You ready for some fast placed action?" Kai said as he stared into his lover's eyes.

"Damn, right. I'm ready." Reita moaned as Kai started pumping hard on Reita.

He kept his word, to ride him nice and hard. Nice and hard was just the way Reita liked it. Now Kai, the most hottest male drummer alive, was riding on Reita's huge shaft. He loved how it stuffed so deep into Kai's hole. He'd been waiting for this moment since… well Kai left him. And now his hunk was fucking him. Well riding him, if that's the technical term for it. He wanted to get nice and deep inside Kai. He wanted Kai to slam him hard, to go faster and faster until he couldn't any more. He wanted to feel his own cum flow deep inside Kai. He wanted to hear all those orgasmic moans from Kai. And now he was getting it.

Reita moaned as Kai started to ride him hard. Reita placed his hand on Kai's hip and the other on his length. He started to give Kai hand job. Kai moaned in ecstasy as he felt his master give him the best thing ever. Kai moved faster and harder.

They both moaned in tune with each other. Kai arched his back and tilted his head back as he rode Reita hard. Reita's length was really hard by now. It was so big. Kai could care less about the size of it. He just wanted to make sweet love to Reita. After all he did just come all the way from Tokyo just to see him. He sensed that Reita changed a little, sluttier than before. Sometimes Kai would be bored, home alone with nothing to do. So sometimes he'd go on the net and search gay porn. He kind of liked it. He watched how the feminine one ride the other one. So he was guessing that this was how it was done. And we all thought he was the innocent one.

"So… awesome… Reita." Kai said between his moans and grunts.

Reita moaned as Kai road him hard in fast. Reita gave Kai the most pleasurable hand job ever.

Kai kept moaning as he rode Reita ever so quickly. The intense pleasure between them was building up very quickly. Kai's swollen shaft never left Reita's hand.

His lover moaned underneath him as he felt his cum start to flow inside of him.

"Kai… it feels so good." Reita said as he arched his back as he quickly stroked Kai's shaft.

Kai started to moan louder when his cum started to flow out as well. "…Reita, mm."

Reita moaned and kissed Kai. He loved the sweet taste of him and the intense pleasure that was racing between them.

Reita was again trapped him his thoughts, that he didn't even notice that Kai's cum had spread all over Reita's six-pack. Reita licked his hand clean.

"Man, you taste insanely good." Reita said. "Mm, Babe I just want to lick you all over." Kai moaned at what Reita said.

This was because he was so sure that he'd love to feel Reita's tongue all over his body. Then Reita took Kai's hips and laid him on his back.

"Sexy, you got so strong since I last saw you" Kai said as he started to kiss Reita's neck. It was impossible for little Kai, well 'Mature Kai' to resist Reita. He had a six-pack, sweat that glimmered form the hot sex they just had and not to mention that his hot body was now on top of him.

Reita's eyes stared into Kai lovingly. He was mesmerized by how manly his Kai had grown.

Reita started to kiss Kai's neck. He wanted to fuck Kai again and again until the sun rose. But his own cock was still red from Kai riding him. But all Reita wanted was to give Kai everything that he deserved. He wanted to hear his moan, he wanted to suck on those delicious lips of his.

That beautiful sound of Kai's moaning escaped from his delicious, plump lips. Reita looked deep into Kai's dark brown eyes. He wondered is Kai could get any hotter.

"You're my everything, Kai" Reita said as he snuggled his face into Kai's neck and purred.

Kai smiled, wrapped his arms around his lover. "I love you, Reita"

"I love you more, Kai."

Those words were the last words they said to each other before they both fell asleep

*scene fads to Anni laying in bed*

*Aoi's POV*

I'm lying in bed, next to the girl of my dreams. We just made love. That girl can be feisty. I love it, and I love her. I slowly get up, trying not to wake my love, and head to the bathroom to take a shower. What! I like to be clean. As I turn on the hot water I can't help but think about the night I just had. I quickly was my hair, so I can cuddle some more with my beautiful maiden. God! She smells so good!

I pull on some black silk boxers, quickly dry my hair a little. I open the door to see that angel still snoozing away on the bed. As silently as I could I sneaked in beside her.

"Mm, You…smell…good." Anni said as in her sleepy voice. I smiled big and sniffed her hair. "Is is morning already". She cuddled me and dug her face into my warm bare cheast.

"Yes, my love" Aoi kissed her forehead.

"Did you enjoy last night, love?"

"Yes, I did! Sexylious" Anni said. "I'm too tired to get up today, besides I have a really hot man to snuggle with all day"

She looked up at me. Her eyes were as blue as the oceans and as sparkly as the beautiful stars at night. She's my treasure and I'll always love her no matter what. I love how she always stared at me with those big sparkly blue eyes. I love how she cuddled her face into my collar bone.

Her long hair now spread across her back and the blanket covered both of our bottom halves. Her lips lips were so delicious I couldn't resist then. You can say I was obsessed with her.

I love her

*Scene fades to the afternoon of Kai and Reita*

*Kai's POV*

I woke up to see Reita's arms around me. I loved how he was so masculine and protective of me. I kissed his neck. Nothing happened. I licked his lips. Then he moved his face closer to mine.

"Hey cutie" Reita opened his eyes and kissed me. I smiled at how cute he looked when he woke up. I took my hands and lunged them into his hair and kissed him with passion and desire.

"You look adorable, Reita." I said as I glided my finger across Reita's collar bone.

"Mm, babe you're the adorable one here" he said as he licked my neck.

He is the hottest man I've ever seen. When his skin shimmered from all that sweat, I couldn't help but drool. He's so HOT!

"Hey babe, I want you to do something for me?" Reita said as he tickled my chin.

"You're always asking me to do something, master?" I said. I kissed him, the most passionate, desirable, hottest kiss I'd ever given him.

THE END


	6. Chapter 6: Inseparable AoixUruha FINAL

**Title:** Inseparable (FINAL)

**Chapter:** 6/6

**Author:** sk_sayuri/spiritfoxdemon

**Genre:** Romance

**Ratings:** MA, NC-17

**Warnings:** Smut, yaoi, boyxboy love, sex, GAY PORN

**Pairings:** Aoi x Uruha and Reita x Ruki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gazette, but I'd like to

**Comment:** This took me a long time to write due to my procrastination and laziness. This is the final chapter of my Pinku series. I made Aoi to be in love with his bf, obviously and written as Aoi's POV and Reita's POV. The pink on his pillow is his hair dye, cuz he's a pink haired ninja.

* * *

**Aoi P.O.V (Point Of View)**

I woke up with all my hair tangled up and spread across the bed, my legs were spread out over my huge king sized bed. The sun peaked out from underneath my curtains brightening up the whole room. I think my pearl white pillow had some pink dye on it, but I was too tired to check.

Thoughts of my lover danced in my head, and made me feel warm all over. Why does he have to be so cute during lives? With those lips, man those can do wonders. I started to get hornier as the thoughts danced in my head. I pulled the huge blanket over my head, I felt embarrassed. We never had any alone time since our RCE time when Ruki, Reita and Kai decided to go out for dinner. That was an adventure I would never forget. The way he grabbed it and slid it into his gorgeous mouth. The way his back arched when he rode me, the way our hearts intertwined together, and how the sweat dripped off our naked bodies. Oh my... my pajama bottoms started to get tight. I tried to stop thinking about that night but the thoughts kept pouring in, filling my body with desires I didn't know I wanted. Call me obsessed or gay but the guy was hot.

My body ached to get up and do something, my lover was coming over. Tempting me with those lips of his, distracting me. With some struggle I managed to get to the bathroom and into the marble stone bathroom. I pulled my boxers off, slid in the tub and lit a cigarette while the water poured in. I couldn't stop thinking about him and the way he danced with his guitar. Images of him and I fucking in every possible position and in every room clouded my mind. "Man I wanna fuck him hard" I said aloud.

The lock on my front door clicked open. I smiled, he was in my apartment. Oh my he is here, mmm him and his delicious body. I heard Uruha yell from downstairs "Cup cake, where are you?" "I'm in the bathroom, my darling" I replied with a chuckle and took a long drag of my cigarette and blew it out. I heard his foot steps, he wore his slippers. Such a cutie.

"My my, some one looks appetizing today" Uruha said as he stood in the door way

"Ha ha, same goes to you. Come in and lock the door" I said as I took another drag of my cigarette. "and take your clothes off too." I smirked.

"Oh ok, why?" Uruha closed the door and took off his shirt along with his pants.

"Well we haven't done anything since our RCE adventure remember" I watched him take off his clothes piece by piece, moaning every time.

"Well well then, we should get something done then" Uruha stepped into the tub and sat down. His long hair hugged the nape of his neck and covered a bit of his face. He snuggled close to me.

"May I have one?" Uruha asked. "Sure" I said as I took a long drag of my cigarette and kissed Uruha. He opened his mouth and let the smoke in. They slowly parted and let the smoke rome in his mouth. I looked into those sparkling eyes and saw that he wanted the same thing as I, more of the adventure that happened that night.

"God, I missed those lips of yours sexy" I said as I pulled his body close to mine and made him go on top of me.

"I missed your god-like lips too" Uruha said bending down to kiss me.

Those lips where like a dream being pressed onto my own, I wanted to suck them, bite them good, man he drives me insane with his hotness. I kissed him back as my hand held the back of his head. His lips parted in excitement, without thinking my tongue darted for his, wanting to rub together. He moaned his cute moan that he made when we kissed.

I couldn't keep my self from exploring his body, I wanted to devour him and cover him with love and anything he desired. I reached for his nipples rubbing them slowly with my right hand, my left hand still digging in his bronze hair. He instantly reacted with a loud purring noise and pressed him self more closely. My tongue grew tired after the battle with uruha's tongue. I began to suck Uruha's pouty bottom lip, I will never forget how much he loved that. Uruha began to moan, and reached down to my large length and took a hold of it.

That feeling was more than great or awesome, it can't be explained. Pleasure zapped through my body with a thousand bolts. "Mmmm, Uruha baby" I whispered. He knew that was my weak spot. His hand began rubbing it more quickly than usual, what caused him to stroke at such a rapid rate. I don't care much for that, at this point I just wanna fuck him here, multiple times.

"More... babe" I tilted my head back as he stroked me and kissed my neck. "God damn it Uruha, I wanna fuck you hard and good" I said as I looked straight in his eyes and waited for an answer.

"Wow, we haven't done anything in a long time. I understand cause I've been going nuts about you. It started when the DIM concert finished." Uruha's eyes sparkled as they always did.

I kissed him as hard as I could. "Where do you wanna fuck?" "Oh is fuck the right word for it? my cupcake" Uruha said with a smirk. "yes it is, cause I said so. Now to the bed room" I picked him up and carried him to my huge king sized bed.

"Well is that the only place we can do it?" Uruha said with an innocent look on his face.

I placed him on the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing every part of him. "Yes but, theres the kitchen counter, the floor, the table, against the wall, the couch, the shower, the guest bed, the hallway floor... many places where that can be done" I said.

I looked down at his cute face and noticed that he was blushing. Damn it why did he have to be so cute, and incredibly sexy. "You wanna make love any where in this house, with me?" Uruha said, blushing a more deep red.

"Mmm, any position and any place, but only with you" I kissed his neck

Uruha moaned and wrapped his arms around my neck. His skin was smooth and warm underneath my lips. His heart beat fast as my perfectly shaped lips kissed his chest and his left nipple.

His skin felt soft underneath my lips, his body trembled as I kissed each sector of him. There is no way I'm letting go of him, I love him. Uruha's length was already pulsating between my legs, I didn't want to wait any longer. I gently took a hold of his cock and began stroking it. Every time I stroked his length his moans would fill the room, man I didn't know he was so sensitive down there.

After all these years of lusting after Uruha, I finally have him in my bed. I get bonus points for him being naked too, beat that Ruki.

"I love you Uruha" I kissed his neck and placed a billion hickeys on his neck and chest. Uruha blushed, I could tell he never got this much attention. I moaned loving the texture of his skin.

"A-aoi, I-I love you as well" Uruha stuttered and kissed me. This was the third time he kissed me the first and second time was... well a long time ago. Damn why did he have to be so cute and sexy.

I nuzzled his neck and rubbed his tight hole. Uruha gasped and wrapped his arms around me, I can tell he was ready for anything today. I smiled and opened the drawer beside the bed and pulled put lube and a condom. I spotted the silly pink and black condoms that Ruki had designed, and tossed them aside for Ruki's own use.

"The condoms that Ruki designed look silly. Pink and black come on" I said as I ripped the packaging of the normal condoms.

"Well he just wants the band to become more popular" Uruha said. "Your cute Uru" I said as I kissed his soft lips gently and rubbed his hard length. I gently gnawed on Uruha's bottom lip, the perfect shape fit perfectly into my mouth. As I began sucking on his bottom lip his dainty fingers traced the contours of my back. Uruha loved to be treated this way, well anything that involved me; the one he loves. Guitarists are very talented with their hands, Uruha's way was to be sneaky. I just wanted the pleasure the hell out of him, in a way that he'd never forget and come back wanting more.

Uruha gasped as I again stroked his erection. Uruha began purring like a little kitten, every time I rubbed the base of it. I bent my head down, let my hair kiss his beautiful face, and I placed small butterfly kisses at along his shoulder blades. As my hand grew tired of rubbing his begging member and moved toward his tight hole where I entered with my fingers. I held the back of his torso and kissed him hard.

As his body began to tense I pushed my body into his, making us inseparable. I could tell he was ready for anything at this moment. "Yuu" Uruha moaned in my ear. I loved his moans, they were gentle and sweet, just wait untill we get to the main course. I made sure he was well lubricated and my member was already swollen and waiting. I cant keep my eyes off of him, his eyes sparkled like the ocean at summer time, his lips were blood red from all the intense making out. His skin felt so smooth, his hands acted like little dandy lions in the wind.

"Sorry babe, this might hurt a little" I whispered in his ear as I gently pushed my throbbing member inside his hot cave. Uruha moaned as I started to thrust inside of him, his sexy legs were up and wrapped around my back. I searched for his sweet spot, his cave swallowed my cock whole. Every thrust drove me crazy, and every time I could feel his body quiver from the all the pleasure that we both were getting.

As I thrusted deeper into him, I felt Uruha's slender fingers find their way to my neck and back. He knew how much I loved it when my neck and back got some attention. As he's hands felt up my back, I started to slam deep within his tight hole. Within each thrust it became more easy and more pleasurable for the both of us. I started to bite my bottom lip to hold in all the intense feelings that I was receiving.

Man, Is Uruha extremely sexy, or am I just going out of my mind? His lips have the perfect amount of shape to them, his eyes sparkle without the need for sun. His skin is as soft as a kittens fur, and the way his body melted within mine when ever we embraced. He just blew my mind.

"Yuu!" Uruha moaned loudly as I thrusted deep within him. As he moaned louder as I thrusted faster. Soon the entire bed was shaking, If it was attached to the wall... well lets just say the wall would be ruined. Reita & Ruki would not be happy about that. As I continued to pleasure the fuck out of him, I began to suck on his perfectly shaped neck and tease his fully erected cock. Uruha bit his lip and gave out a loud moan. At this rate a cheap condom would have broke, but luckily I bought the expensive kind. Only the best for my Uru.

The sweat dripped from our bodies as they collided with one another. This was definitely better than the first time we made love. Definitely better, I felt it through out my whole body. It felt like all my muscles and nerves were on fire, not out of pain but of pleasure.

I continued to stroke his sensitive member, I thrusted even harder and faster. Our moans and grunts filled the room. His body glued to mine and I started to release inside of his sexy body. I kisses his already sore lips, as his seed spilled out on my hands and his stomach. Uruha moaned very loudly as his nails dug into my back. As he began to gnaw gently on my bottom lip I made sure all of my liquid went deep with in him. I took it out and laid myself beside him, both of us panting heavily and staring into each others eyes.

Reita POV:

I walked out of the bathroom, with damp hair and a towel around my neck. I wore boxers with little microphones on them, and my noseband wasn't on. I only showed my nose to the one I loved the most. I walked into the room that me and my lover, Ruki, shared. Man, he was adorable. The fluffy blond hair, his petite body, and his pouty lips. I stood frozen while staring at my sexy boyfriend while he fixed his hair in the mirror.

"Yes, my love" Ruki said with a smirk on his face. "What?" I shook my head trying to snap back to reality.

"What did you say, you're cuteness distracted me" I said as I wrapped my masculine arms around his chibi-like body.

"Shut up, you're the cute one here" Ruki's cheeks turned red. I knew he loved being called cute. I nuzzled his neck from behind and kissed a part of his neck as he cleaned it (taking the make up off).

"Man, you look so sexy in just a shirt and pants" I said as I nuzzled his neck.

Ruki closed his eyes and finished removing his make up. "Reita, you know how to turn me on" Ruki said as I bent down and picked him up and set him on the dresser. I pressed my forehead to his and closed my eyes. I felt his cute arms wrap around my neck and his legs wrap around my waist. As we started to make out our crotches pressed together.

After a few minutes we broke the kiss, panting. "Umm do you hear that?" Ruki said. We paused only to hear moans coming from the other room. "Well looks like Aoi and Uruha are having fun" I smirked as I began to kiss and slowly undress my Ruki.

Aoi's POV:

11:00 AM the next day

I woke up with my arms wrapped around the most gorgeous human being. I smiled and slowly got up to take a shower. As I cleaned myself, the steam kissed my torso and my neck. I would most likely have to redo my hair later. Just when it was beginning to look good. I felt cold air rush into the bathroom, Uruha came in. I slid curtain aside, and looked at sleepy Uruha. His hair was messy, and his eyes were about to close. Such a cutie.

"You were there when I woke up, Yuu" He always called me by my real name.

"Come on in, sexy. The water is warm" I said and winked at him.

He stood up, stretched a little and slowly stepped into the shower, and I closed the curtain. "You're right, its mighty toasty in here. With you in here too" he smiled and looked in my eyes.

I leaned in, our foreheads touching. "Last night, was the best night of my life. We should have more of them" I kissed his lips, which where partially healed and a little swollen. As I kissed him gently, I brought his hips closer and his arms tangled themselves in my hair.

"I'm sorry I was so... aggressive last night, I just can't... control myself ... when I'm with you" I stared deeply into his eyes as the hot water poured down on us. I took my left hand and held his chin and gently brushed the red part of his lip.

"Don't worry, delicious, I heal quickly. But I'm sore in other places" He smirked and tilted his head to the side to reveal the tons of hickeys I left on his body. They only appeared on his chest and the right side of his neck.

"Well, I can kiss them better. My love" I said as I began to clean him. My eyes were draw to every part of his perfectly shaped body. Something inside me screamed "Fuck him hard". His now damp hair clung to his neck, little water droplets sat on his cheeks, and his eyes sparkled. But I think we both had one awesome adventure last night.

"Whats wrong, Yuu?" I smiled as he said those words, I always smiled when he said that name. "Nothing, you're just too cute" I pressed my forehead to his, and looked deep into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you, I wanna be with you forever. My Uru"

[END]


End file.
